Unwavering
by SiennaHawke
Summary: Three years after the war things are just the same. On the Choosing Ceremony Day Alexia needs to make a decision that will change her whole life. One choice will alter your future. One choice will show what you truly are made of.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Today is the _day_.

The day that will change everything.

Three years after the War things are all the same. Dozens of people died fighting for a fair world, with equal opportunities and without disregarding the qualities of all factions. And those who survived were able to make the dream come true for all of us. At least for a year. Life beyond the fence is dangerous and toxic. According to my mother it was necessary to create a new government to tackle certain problems, which problems were those I don't know. Although the factions have returned dividing people, the truth is that things are a bit different. Every faction teaches a bit of them all. A Dauntless can be intelligent without being convicted, can be selfless without being criticized ... at least in theory.

" Alexia " I hear my mother talk. I turn from the window and look at her. The gray clothes hide her beauty. Her hair is black as night caught in a bun on top of her head, her hazel eyes, soft and gentle, look at me sadly, perhaps knowing that our lives will change today. In my 16 years of life I never thought that, on this day so important to me, I would be calm, as if what was going to happen was a normal thing, that no one would get mad at me for thinking about me first and only then in the others. "How are you feeling?" My mother asks.

I force a nervous smile and say "Nervous." The Candor has always been off the list but it's nice to be able to confirm that I'm not good for them. Nervous is something I am not. I know what my choice will be.

It fascinates me how a simple choice can change your whole life. A choice can make you or break you.

**Please tell me what you think about this. Hope you like this new story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My parents and I caught the bus that will take us to the building where the Choice Ceremony will take place. The bus is full of people wearing plain gray clothes. Upon arriving at the building the Abnegation follow through the stairs while the other factions take the elevator. I never liked this difference between factions. But being Abnegation I have to sacrifice for the welfare of others.

We arrived at the twentieth floor and I'm breathless.

The hall is full of people from all factions. Some wearing bright colors, yellow and red, others wearing blue clothes, the Candors using white shirts and black pants and Dauntless in black. The Dauntless always mesmerized me. Acting despite our fears. That was the definition of courage to me and not being fearless. We all need something to fear, is what makes us humans. A person without fear is a reckless person.

We lined up alphabetically according to our surnames. I'm sitting between a boy from Amity, all dressed in yellow, and a boy from Erudite. A man from Candor makes an opening statement but I can barely understand what he says. My heart beats so fast I have to breathe deeply several times to control myself. I close my eyes. Until now I knew what I would choose. I always knew. But the fear of choosing wrong makes my heart and my stomach tightened. It was at these times that I missed _him_. _He_ had been a great friend till my 13 years old, 16 for him. Aaron grew up in Abnegation with me but on the Choice Ceremony Day he changed faction. My parents never told me which faction he had chosen. Those things were not to talk openly. His choice was made and faction was before blood. His family ignored the choice he made and behaved as if he never even existed. Every day before I go to bed, I look at the stars and think he may be looking at them too, wherever he is. I would find myself thinking how does he look like now at 19. Maybe wearing Erudite's blue clothes? Or Candor's black and white? Gradually the illusion of seeing him again petered out. His choice was to abandon his former faction ... abandon me. And despite being hurt over losing my ... _friend_, I could understand why he did it. After all I was going to do the same thing.

"Alexia Colton", I open my eyes very quickly and see that this was already the second time the man was calling me. I make way toward the five metal bowls. Each containing a substance that represents each faction.

The speaker, I now recognize as Max Albert, hands me a knife. I stare at it. My heart beats so loud I don't know how they can't hear it. Max shakes his hand awakening me from my affliction. I grab it and wrap it with my left hand. I force it on the skin and feel the cut. In front of me are the bowls that will dictate my future. I know what my choice is.

I look at my parents for the last time. My mother's face is sad as if she knows what I will do, but in her eyes there is only acceptance. She knows I was never made for Abnegation. My father's face is serious. As if expecting to see what I'll do and only then react.

I close my eyes and I ask for their forgiveness mentally.

I stretch my arm and my blood falls upon the hot coals.

_Unwavering. Bravely._

**_Hope you like it. Tell me if you want me to continue this story :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dauntless are the first to exit the hall. I follow them, eyes fixed on the ground so I don't face my parents. Despite knowing that they only want the best for me I also know that my choice was a betrayal to my father. To him I would always be Abnegation, despite my shortcomings that were incompatible with the faction rules.

The Dauntless leading us, head for the stairs and start to run. We ran down the street and I feel the wind hitting me on the face. I smile. This is my place.

In the distance I hear the sizzle of a train whistle.

"Are you kidding?! I can not jump into it ..." Mutters the girl next to me that from the clothes I can tell she came from Amity.

All dauntless jump onto the train leaving behind only the initiates who came from other factions.

The girl next to me has tears in her eyes and a look of terror on her face. My Abnegation heart doesn't allow me to ignore her and without thinking, I give her my hand. She looks from the hand to my face thanking me and grabbing my hand tightly.

I start to run with the girl in tow and jump on the bandwagon. The girl from Amity is unbalanced and I have to hold on to the door for us to stay inside the train.

She sits on the floor and looks at me.

"Thank you. I'm Jessie." She says hugging me. I am petrified with wide eyes. The Abnegation always had restrict rules about human contact.

"You're welcome. I'm Alexia." I replied.

The train glides through the city and in the distance I see some Dauntless abandoning the train jumping onto a roof.

I get up and I'm on the edge of the wagon. My choice was made. So why do I feel my heart beating so fast that hurts my chest? _Maybe because you are afraid of heights?_ says a little voice inside me.

A hand appears in front of me. Following the arm covered with a yellow coat I see Jessie with a kind smile on her face.

"Together," she says. I know I shouldn't depend on anyone and I just abandoned the people I had depended my whole life but I also knew that Jessie was just reciprocating the gesture from earlier. I nod.

Squeezing her hand I take a deep breath.

When I see the train approaching the roof I start counting.

"One... two ... _Three!"_ And we jump.

I feel light as a bird. Free, weightless, thoughtless, smiling with the wind on my face and hair.

I bend my knees and land standing on the roof. Beside me Jessie is lying on the floor face down.

She stands in her arms and smiles.

"Wow" she says. Jessie is a chubby girl with rosy cheeks and bright, expressive blue eyes. While I'm tall and slim, with long black hair tied on top of my head. The only thing that denounces me as a girl is my developed chest.

I get up and shake my gray pants. I feel someone bumping into me.

"Get out of my way, _Stiff_!" says rudely a blond boy from Erudite. The Erudite and the Abnegation have always been enemies, but after the war things were calmer, we simply ignored each other.

"How rude." Jessie said. I shrug pretending to not care about what the guy said. But the truth is that I care ... a lot.

"Listen up! My name is Uriah and I am one of the Dauntless leaders!" Shouts a man with brown skin and dark eyes at the edge of the roof. "Beneath us is the entrance to our headquarters, which is for members. If you want to enter you will have to jump. The initiates first, of course." Uriah says smiling.

The murmurs die around me and I can almost hear the rapid breathing from all of us.

"What's down there? If we jump is there something that will protect us?" An Erudite boy asks.

"Who knows?" Uriah responds with a mysterious smile.

I look around and see that no one is willing to go first. I breathe deeply. My choice was made ... Now it was time to face the consequences.

I step forward and Uriah smiles while giving me space on the edge of the roof.

Down there I see a huge hole in the pavement. I squeeze my hands tightly when I start to see the ground shake. Fear is psychological ... what's the worst that could happen to me?

_Don't think about the answer... Don't think about the answer ..._ I say mentally.

I have not abandoned my family, my home, my parents' love to be a coward.

My stomach turns and I feel like vomiting.

I don't think. I take a deep breath and jump.

I fall on top of a hard thing that takes the air from my lungs. A mattress. At least they don't let us fall without protection.

Hands extend towards me and I grab them tightly. A blonde woman with blue eyes looks at me and smiles.

I thank her and get up.

"Abnegation, seriously?!" Asks a girl with dark skin and short hair.

The blond woman laughs and says "I told you so, Christina. What is your name?"

I don't know what to answer. Alexia was the girl who walked with her eyes down, the shy girl and the selfless Abnegation ... a girl who died the moment I made my choice.

"Lex" I answer.

The woman smiles and shouts:

"First-jumper. Lex."

Around us is a group of people, congratulating me and the blonde woman says:

"Welcome to Dauntless."


End file.
